Successors of the Dark
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: This is a collection of songfics based on the Daughter of Evil series from  Vocaloid  starring A, B, Linda, Matt, Mello, and Near.
1. L's Successors of Human Sacrifice

Alice of Human Sacrifice (L's Successors of Human Sacrifice) 

**_BB:_**

The first Alice was a man with eyes so scarlet red.

Lurking in the city with a blade tight in his hand.

Chasing down his victims was no big deal in his ways.

Leaving trails of mysteries that a woman had to face.

oOo

But once upon a time the reign of Kira came.

A taste of his own medicine,

and the weapon was his name.

The so-called deity never felt the shame.

Murderer against another, nobody wins the game.

**_Matt:_**

The second Alice was a man who was feeling blue.

He was well loved by a lot and he was silent too.

In order to protect someone

beloved, there he went.

He never knew that the message of the reaper shall be sent.

oOo

To the surprise of those who adored him so,

a group of madmen gunned him down when he had nowhere to go.

Twenty-four bullets lay down in the cold hard ground.

He stood still, bleeding, and then he collapsed without a sound.

**_Linda:_**

The third Alice was a sweet and young girl dressed in green.

She was the loveliest successor that they've seen.

Linda was her name and all her feelings were to hide.

No one even liked her and they never really tried.

oOo

But in her own little world,

she was the queen.

Through the artwork that she made,

you'll clearly see her dream.

All she wanted was to be acknowledged by them all.

That was the curse she suffered, but she knew they will soon fall

**_Near and Mello:_**

Following the path that leads to Kira's arrest.

Why can't I beat this white haired freak, Is this some kind of test?

It started on that dreadful day when Roger once said.

"I'm afraid L is dead."

oOo

The fourth Alice was a strange set of two rival boys.

One loved eating chocolate,

the other loved his toys.

Going through the puzzle that the killer left to solve.

They already knew what this kind of work would involve.

oOo

The stubborn one was clad in black.

The other wore all white.

They were supposed to work as one,

But all they did was fight.

oOo

But one of them could not escape his deadly fate.

Trapped in a van with a witch in the church that she'll incinerate.

* * *

><p>*Twenty-four bullets- there really were 24, I counted.<p>

*Trapped in a van with a witch- Takada

A/N: This is a collection of songfics for The Daughter of Evil Series. This was a little bonus song to introduce the characters.


	2. Child of Murder

Daughter of Evil(Child of Murder) 

_Kyahahahaha!_

_So, shall we begin?_

oOo

Not so very long ago in a little orphanage, Lived extraordinary kids with great ability.

Among them was a strange boy who went by the name "B."

He was farther special than the eyes could ever see.

oOo

Weapons, jam, and eyeliner littered his abode.

He surely was a creeper and that truly showed.

He would plot his schemes every hour, day by day.

All the children were in fear especially for A.

oOo

Don't get on his bad side or steal his strawberry jam.

Because he might come up to you and next thing you know, _-BAM!-_

He might bash your brains into a pulp so bloody red.

But he will do no such thing, he doesn't want you dead.

oOo

"Your time hasn't come yet."

oOo

Straw dolls on the wall.

Voodoo for you all.

Decapitation and a scary call.

But for unlucky ones,

whose time already came.

I don't think that I would need to kill them anyway.

oOo

Secretly the killer was in love with this one girl.

She's one of a kind in the whole wide world.

But instead she chose another man named Raye.

He wasn't worth a target, B just couldn't waste his day.

oOo

He just went on with his usual routine.

He might as well put his victims in a guillotine.

The ghost of an old friend started growing more concerned.

B enjoyed the notoriety that he clearly earned.

oOo

Two BB's and a teenage girl named Quarter Queen

were the names of the victims that the girl had seen.

Little did she know that the next victim was Rue.

But that was just an alias, Can you guess who?

oOo

"Would you like some coffee? I added extra sugar."

oOo

Straw dolls on the wall.

Voodoo for you all.

Decapitation and a scary call .

One plus three is B.

Death, I can foresee.

Oh, fourth victim, wait patiently.

oOo

Capturing the killer was a challenge yet to face.

The girl was after him the whole time in a mad chase.

This is an honor for her since she's doing it for L,

but that's another secret that she's not allowed to tell.

oOo

Sooner than later she found every little trace

of evidence she needed, it was no longer a haze .

But behind the door she saw the culprit was on fire .

Her situation just kept getting more dire .

oOo

Once the flames died off and she found out who it was,

she had some kind of odd feeling in her gut because,

it turned out the murderer was actually Rue.

But that was just an alias, can you guess who?

oOo

"You do _not_ have the right to remain silent!"

oOo

Straw dolls on the wall.

Voodoo for you all.

Decapitation and a scary call .

Betrayal and regret.

Who couldn't forget.

It's all better now since justice has been served.

oOo

Not so very long ago in a little orphanage,

Lived extraordinary kids with great ability.

Among them was a strange boy who went by the name"B."

He was farther special than the eyes could ever see.

oOo

He was to be punished at the LA city jail.

In the end, justice always will prevail.

Once the successor of a detective oh so great,

shall now suffer a dark, cruel fate

oOo

Long before the clock of life said that he should die ,

another serial killer judged him and that is no lie .

All he ever needed was a name and a face.

We all know that man was a disgrace.

oOo

"38...39...40."

oOo

Straw dolls on the wall.

Voodoo for you all.

Decapitation and a scary call .

In the end you know

the evil always fall

down to the depths of hell once and for all .

* * *

><p>*ghost of an old friend- referring to A<p>

* the girl- Misora(obviously)


	3. Rival of Evil

Servant of Evil (Rival of Evil) 

You know I'm the true heir

and you are my runner up,

torn apart by cruel fate and succession rivalry.

Even if I know that what you did wasn't right,

I'll be evil to be by your side.

oOo

Long ago, since we were young,

they'd expect a lot from us.

When the front gates opened right before our very eyes.

That old man made sure that we were smart as we can be.

Competition forced the two of us apart, you see.

oOo

Even if they will try to hunt you down,

do me a favor, and please do not frown.

There is no need to run or to hide.

So smile for I'll be by your side.

oOo

You know I'm the true heir

and you are my runner up,

torn apart by cruel fate and succession rivalry.

Even if I know that what you did wasn't right,

I'll be evil to be by your side.

oOo

It began that October night

when I met a boy in white.

There really was no use for me to just pretend.

Because that night

I knew that I have made my first friend.

oOo

But why was there a flood of tears in my eyes,

when you said you wanted him out of our lives?

I'm sorry, but your wish isn't my command.

I'll just cry now, I hope you'll understand.

oOo

You know I'm the true heir

and you are my runner up.

We're supposed to be good friends,

but it was different in the end.

"Here's some strawberry jam, so don't chase me with a fish."

Then you innocently laughed, just like I once wished.

oOo

Came a time, I decided that I couldn't go on.

I made my choice to just give up and finally move on.

All I ever wanted was to leave this rotten world.

But you came to me after all that you have heard.

oOo

"This is such a shame," is what you have said.

I saw that you never wanted me dead,

and so I cried when I thought of you.

I'm confused, what should I do?

oOo

You're the next successor

and I am a long lost soul,

torn apart by life and death

and sad mysteries of the past.

They may call you a killer,

they may call me a ghost,

so just smile, until we meet again.

oOo

Not so very long ago in a little orphanage,

lived extraordinary kids with great ability.

Among them was a strange boy who went by the name "B."

He was farther special than the eyes could ever see.

oOo

Even if they will try to hunt you down,

do me a favor, and please do not frown.

There is no need to run or to hide,

so smile for I'll be by your side.

oOo

/*slash*/

oOo

You know I'm the true heir

and you are my runner up,

torn apart by cruel fate and succession rivalry.

Even if I know that what you did wasn't right,

I'll be evil to by your side.

oOo

If we will ever just meet once again,

I hope that the two of us would still be friends.

* * *

><p>*boy in white- referring to L<p>

*"don't chase me with a fish"- B did that to A in one of my other stories


End file.
